Mia (2012-2015)
"Let's get to work!" "I love taking care of animals." "My dream is that everyone would treat animals with kindness." "You need to be a Friend to have a Friend." "Never reveal your magic tricks!" "Live, love, care and be kind." "I just get along with animals really well." "New puppy patient coming in, Sophie!" "OK, I'll groom Fame and then saddle up Bella!" "And now for my next trick..." "Time to head off on our adventure!" "I think I see dolphins guys!" Mia is part of the LEGO Friends franchise. She is one of the five main characters of the theme. This version of the character last appeared in 2015. Official LFChE Bio Mia is an animal lover and is happiest when she's riding her horse, Bella. She likes to be outdoors - whether it's kayaking, skateboarding, or mountain biking. Mia is also caring and kind, and will look after anyone or anything that needs her help. Animals are very important to Mia and she often helps out at the Heartlake Vet and the Stables. She dreams of becoming a vet or an animal psychologist. Fun Facts * Three characters, besides Mia herself, use Mia's head piece: Laurie, Naya and Sandra. * Mia is one year older than her cousin Liza. * According to a LEGO Club magazine Mia's favourite style of dance is jazz. * According to a LEGO Club magazine Mia would like to be a vet when she grows up. * She made an extremely brief cameo appearance in ''the LEGO Movie ''when Wyldstyle was explaining the prophecy. Appearances Sets * Heartlake Vet (3188) * Heartlake Stables (3189) * Mia's Puppy House (3934) * Mia's Bedroom (3939) * Heartlake Dog Show (3942) * Mia's Magic Tricks (41001) * Downtown Bakery (41006) * Dolphin Cruiser (41015) * Mia's Lemonade Stand (41027) * Jungle Bridge Rescue (41036) * Sunshine Ranch (41039) * 2014 Advent Calendar (41040) * Jungle Tree Sanctuary (41059) * Vet Clinic (41085) * Mia's Roadster (41091) * Heartlake Skate Park (41099) * Pop Star Tour Bus (41106) * Heartlake Food Market (41108) Polybags * Skateboarder Mia (30101) * Summer Picnic (30108) Other Merchandise * Mia Key Light (5004250) Episodes * New Girl in Town * Stephanie's Surprise Party * Dolphin Cruise * Country Girls * Emma's Dilemma * Friends of the Jungle * Andrea's Big Moment * Kate's Island * The Grand Hotel Webisodes * The Trapped Foal * Olivia's Science Show * Quit Monkeying Around * All We Need is Juice * Speaking of Parrots * Nice Prank * Bear in Trouble * Drawn Together * Room for Practice * Nate Wants a Date * The Mystery of the Missing Fruit Gallery MiaMinidoll.jpg|Original Mia minidoll 6169105_f260.jpg|Mia from the TV series Wikia-Visualization-Main,legofriends.png Charl.jpg|Mia's dog Charlie Mia petting puppy.png|Mia with a puppy. LEGO Friends Dolphin Cruise 2013 720p WEBRip AAC2 0 H 264 mkv snapshot 13 37 -2015 04 29 10 39 03-.png Explore Vet Tout 1488x842 16-9 744w 2x.jpg Explore Ranch Tout 1488x842 16-9 744 2x.jpg Explore popstar issue1 1488x842 744w 2x.jpg Explore Mall Tout 1488x842 16-9 744 2x.jpg Explore Jungle Tout 1488x842 16-9 744 2x.jpg Explore Juice Tout 1488x842 16-9 744 2x.jpg Explore Heartcard Tout 1488x842 16-9 744w 2x.jpg Explore Beach Tout 1488x842 16-9 744 2x.jpg CKWjX8zUkAAY9tw.png Category:Characters Category:Main Character Category:Female Characters